Koichi Hirose
Koichi Hirose is one of the main characters in JoJo's Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Koichi Hirose Vs Yosuke Hanamura * Koichi Hirose Vs Yukiteru Amano * Izuku Midoriya vs Koichi Hirose Possible Opponents * Sandman/ Soundman (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) *Ochaco Uraraka (My Hero Academia) History Koichi Hirose was an average teenage boy, when one day while investigating an abandoned house he was shot with the Stand Arrow which unlocked his Stand Echoes. After that point Koichi decided to help protect his home town from any threats. Death Battle Info Skills and Abilities Stand: Echoes Echoes Act 1 * Sound Maker: Echoes ACT 1 can write anything on any surface or person. If it is an onomatopoeia, typically in Katakana, a sound related to the onomatopoeia in question is produced. If it is a sentence written in Kanji, the words will influence their state of mind. For instance, Koichi could convince his mother, who was on the verge of suicide, to stop and trust him by using the sentence "Believe in me" on her. The sound and words are said to not really be heard but to be as if they came from inside the person. The volume of the sounds vary, but will increase the longer the sound is active and reverberates to a person more strongly if the sound is written directly on them. * Enhanced Durability: Echoes Act 1 has a B in Durability. Echoes Act 2 * Sound Maker, ACT 2: Echoes' second form increases its sound abilities beyond its first form's capabilities. Echoes can write a sound effect on any surface. However, unlike ACT 1, it is only able to shoot sound effects from its tail, limiting it to only one sound effect at a time. When the sound effect is touched, an effect related to the sound is produced, either affecting the person who touched it or the object which the words are inscribed on. * Enhanced Speed: Foreshadowing the speed of ACT 3, ACT 2 gains a massive increase in speed - fast enough to give the impression of disappearing into air (despite the fact Echoes Act 2 has a D in Speed). * Enhanced Durability: Echoes Act 2 has a B in Durability. Echoes Act 3 * 3 Freeze: ACT 3 attributes a "freezing" or stopping effect by greatly increasing the weight of its target by punching it, typically adopting a fighting stance while joining the hands together while doing so and producing an aura. For example, Killer Queen's Sheer Heart Attack is forcibly sunk into the pavement by this ability, and, according to its user, the effects were as if there were 40-50 kilograms of weight on his left hand. * Enhanced Speed: Is faster than Echoes Act 2. * Enhanced Durability: Echoes Act 3 has a C in Durability. * Enhanced Strength: Echoes Act 3 has an A in Destructive Power. Feats * Removed The Lock's effect from his sister and mother. * Tricked Surface and it's user by making the sound of an oncoming train. * Beat Yukako Yamagishi with Echoes Act 2. * Stopped Sheer Heart Attack. * Found out Yoshikage Kira's identity while he was beating Koichi up. * Survived getting punched through the chest. * Stopped Yoshikage Kira from activating Bites The Dust long enough for Jotaro to get in range. * Helped Giorno beat Black Sabbath. Faults * Any damage dealt to Echoes is dealt to Koichi. * Echoes Act 1's Sound Maker can be cancelled if someone has a strong enough willpower. * Echoes Act 1 has no way to injure someone. * Echoes Act 1 has an E in Speed. * Echoes Act 2 has low Destructive Power (It has a C in Destructive Power). * If Echoes Act 1 or 2 get too far away from Koichi and an enemy attacks him, he has no way to defend himself. * Echoes Act 3 loses most of it Range (It has a D in Range in Part 5 which is comparable to Star Platinum and Crazy Diamond). * For 3 Freeze to stay in effect Koichi has to be less then five meters from his enemy. * Echoes Act 3 can only use 3 Freeze on one enemy. * Echoes Act 3 has less Durability than Act 1 and 2. * Was defeated by Killer Queen, even with Echoes Act 3. * Was defeated by Enigma's user. Gallery Koichi pose.png|The birth of a thousand memes. ECHOES ACT 3.png|Echoes Act 3's workout montage. Koichi pose maymay.png Cowboy koichi.jpg Echoes_Act1_color.png|Echoes Act 1. Echoes_Act2_color.png|Echoes Act 2. Echoes_Act3_color.png|Echoes Act 3. Feeling so complicated.jpeg|get a feeling so complicated Category:Male Category:Japan Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Summoners Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Teenagers Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Sound Manipulator Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with a unique power Category:Formerly Deceased Characters